


Jackie and Wilson

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jackie and Wilson, Loki & Reader Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Sad Loki, Some Yearning, hozier song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: Loki used to hate Midgardians but something changed when he met you
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Jackie and Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatafuckingdumbass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatafuckingdumbass/gifts).



> I have finally finished my version of the story! You can check out @whatafuckingdumbass fic "We would name our children Jackie and Willson"  
>  Mine is not that sad but I think it’s kinda sappy? Idk. My writing still feels a bit off but I hope you enjoy :)

For so long Loki thought of Midgardians as weak and useless. They were grains of sand inside an enormous desert that is the universe. There was nothing special about them. Short lifespans, weak immune system, no powers. Midgard was a waste of a good planet. 

That’s what he thought until the god himself visited earth. In this context “visited” meant brought there by Thor against their will because Odin said so. And that’s how he ended up living with the mighty Avengers. 

Loki spent most of his days bunkered either in his room or the library, ignoring everyone. Until you showed up. 

\------------------------------------------ 

_It was another boring day. Loki was planning on spending it in the library alone. He heard someone singing on the other side and hesitatingly opened the door. You didn’t notice the intruder as you rearranged the books on the shelf. Your hips swayed to the sound of music coming from the headphones as your voice echoed through the, not so empty now, library._

_“ ’Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done, I need to be youthfully felt 'cause, God, I never felt young” Loki had to admit, your singing voice wasn’t that bad. But that didn’t explain why you were here. Or who you were. You turned around to pick up another book and gasped when you noticed the god standing in the doorway, watching you intensively. You laughed and took your headphones out. “I’m sorry, haven’t seen you there.”_

_Loki was still looking at you dumbfounded. You realized how awkward and probably rude you were being._

_“Oh, dear! You have no idea who I am. It must be weird, I apologize.” you held your hand out and introduced yourself. “I know that the library is kinda your place, but I brought some new books and wanted to rearrange the shelf, but I will be gone as soon as I’m done.”_

_You didn’t fear him like everyone else did. They almost wanted you to stay. But you left too quickly for his liking. Giving him a genuine smile, you waved goodbye and disappeared. He wondered what song you were listening to._

\--------------------------------------------------- 

It’s weird how things have changed after meeting you. You weren’t special. There was nothing extraordinary about your person. No powers, no superhuman abilities. But you were kind and Loki appreciated that. In the beginning they thought of you naive and stupid but as the time passed, he warmed up to you. After that day in the library the trickster tried to spend more time with you. Not because he was lonely and needed a friend. At least that’s what he told himself. They were just curious. That was all. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

_Loki headed to his room after his weekly training session with Natasha and Clint. He liked it more than working out with Thor but why should anyone know. Exhausted they collapsed on their bed; they face hitting the dark green blanket. He wanted to take a shower, but sleep was calling him louder and louder. Closing his eyes, Loki’s mind started to slowly turn off for the day until someone knocked on his door. He refused to move but the knocking wouldn’t stop. Groaning, he stood up and yanked the door open._

_“Oh, hi!” you greeted him cheerfully and put your hands behind your back. “I am so sorry if I’m disturbing you, but I need something.” you looked up and noticed his hair sticking in every direction. You mentally smacked yourself because you have probably woken him up. “You were sleeping? I didn’t mean to!”_

_Loki shook his head and scratched his head. “It’s fi-” they were interrupted by the sudden yawn. “It’s fine, really. What do you need?”_

_You had to admit that the god of mischief looked adorable like that. “It might sound weird, but do you have the last volume of Percy Jackson books in here?”_

_“I am not quite sure, why?” the god was too tired to even be irritated by your spontaneous visit._

_“Because I need it.”_

_“I haven’t finished it yet. I will bring it back to the library tomorrow.” Loki announced and tried to close the door, but you blocked it with your foot._

_“I don’t think you understand.” you kicked the door open again and took a deep breath. “I NEED it now. I will literally sell my soul to you in exchange for this book if that’s what you want.”_

_And then you heard something no one in the compound has ever heard. Loki chuckled. It wasn’t laughter or a giggle. But you knew Loki wasn’t pretending. It wasn’t their ‘mischief chuckle’ as you called it. He was clearly amused by your statement. He motioned you to come inside._

_“I will look for it,” they said. “Please be my guest.” You looked around, admiring the place. You knew Loki had a good taste and this visit only confirmed your theory. The god searched for your book while you were awkwardly waiting. Should you say something? Make some small talk? But before you could start a conversation the trickster called “Ah! Here it is!” He handed it to you with a genuine smile. “Just, please don’t remove the bookmark. I don’t remember what page I am on.”_

_“Thank you!” you said, hugging the book to your chest. “I guess I have to say goodbye to my soul now.” you joked._

_“I will let you keep it under one condition.” he deepened his voice to sound more dramatic._

_“Oh, please tell me my lord, what shall I do to keep my precious little mortal soul?” you played along._

_“Visit me more often.” Loki said without thinking. He didn’t mean to say it but it wasn’t a lie either. “I could use some good company sometimes. We could talk about books if you’d like?”_

_“I would love to, Loki.” you responded, and the god realized that they like the way you say their name. It felt so foreign to them how soft it sounded coming from you._

_You ended up talking for a few hours that night._

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s weird how quickly the two of you became friends. Your presence brought some light into Loki’s boring days. He was less grumpy. Even smiled from time to time. It should bother them how fast he welcomed you into his life but was it really a bad thing? Months have passed and you were basically attached by the hip. You have learned so much about each other. The god opened to you and you often cried in their arms which had only strengthened your bond. He had finally found someone worthy of calling their friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_“We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride 'round picking up clues…” your voice echoed through the bathroom as you showered. The song was playing in the other room, but you could still hear it. You were screaming the lyrics by now and had no idea that Loki decided to pay you a visit. They knew where your spare keys were and thought it would be a nice surprise. He bought some ice cream, too so you couldn’t kick him out that easily._

_The god picked out a book from your shelf and sat down on your couch. You loved to take long showers so it would take a while. They hummed along not ever realizing they were doing it. It felt kinda domestic, but Loki quickly abandoned that idea._

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!” you yelled at your friend, trying to cover more of your body with the towel._

_“I AM SO SORRY!” Loki covered his eyes with his hand and could feel his face getting warmer. “I wanted to surprise you! I didn’t expect you to be naked!” they tried to explain. You just smacked him with a pillow and went to your bedroom for some clothes._

_The song continued to play as Loki was dying from embarrassment._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Some people still say Loki is a heartless monster incapable of love. But if they were right, why was he feeling this way towards you? It was all happening so fast. The god was afraid to love anyone because people he loved never loved him back. It wasn’t easy for him to realize that you were more than a friend to them. And the idea of you reciprocating their affection was absurd. 

They needed to clear their mind. He couldn’t go to the library because that’s where you were with Peter, helping the kid with his homework. Thankfully, the Avengers Compound was far away from the city and the sky was clear. Perfect for stargazing. 

Laying down on the grass he looked at the mood with a sad smile on his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_“Why do you like his songs so much?” Loki asked and watched you dance to another Hozier song._

_“How can you not like him?” you laughed. “His voice is incredible, and the lyrics have a meaning unlike some other artists.” you continued with your silly dance and motioned him to join you. “Besides, you love this song.”_

_Loki has finally given in and took your hand. You let him spin you a few times and started singing when you heard the chorus._

_“We'll name our children_

_Jackie and Wilson_

_Raise 'em on rhythm and blues”!_

_You playfully boobed his nose and kissed his cheek. That was the moment Loki realized they were in love with you._

\--------------------------------------- 

The stars were shining bright, but Loki couldn't bring himself to appreciate it now. All he could think about was you. Your laughter and how you’d smile at him. Your kindness and how passionate you were about books. These were one of many reasons why the god of mischief has fallen for you. 

Loki didn’t even notice how long he was sitting alone under the tree outside until you came and laid down next to him. He acknowledged your presence but didn’t bother to greet you. His heart was beating faster and faster and the god feared it would burst his chest open. 

You knew something was bothering him but if your friend needed some time, you were willing to wait. You took your headphones out and gave him one. He smiled down at you and put it in his ear. You laid your head on their shoulder and played your favourite song. Loki unknowingly clenched his jaw upon hearing the first notes. The soft sound of a guitar filled the silence between you. Looking up, you saw Loki’s glassy eyes and hugged them close to your body. They wanted to run away but they just gave in. 

“Hey,” you gently caressed his cheek. “What’s on your mind, Lokes?” 

“It’s stupid.” they brushed it off. “I don’t want to bother you. You better tell me how your day was.” he tried to smile but his lip quivered, and he let out a sob he has been holding for so long. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this…” Loki stood up, pushing you away from them and ran back to the building. 

They let the tears fall free as soon as they closed their room. Collapsing on the floor, he hid his head between his knees. He couldn’t believe how different he has become. A few months ago, he thought of Midgardians as weak, but it was a Midgardian who made a god sob. Loki didn’t want to lie to himself anymore, but he couldn’t tell you the truth either. 

Maybe one day he would be worthy of your love. And maybe, just maybe you would name your children Jackie and Wilson. Like your favourite song.

That night Loki could sleep. The god never really wanted kids until you came into his life. But how stupid he must have been to believe he deserved such happiness. 

He closed his eyes, hoping to find some comfort in sleep but a knock on the door ruined his plans. He didn’t have to stand up because you let yourself in. 

“I can’t do this either.” you said. Your face was wet from your own tears now. “I can’t pretend I am happy when you are miserable.” 

Loki felt guilty. It was obvious you’d be worried about them but not to that extent. He wished to wipe away your tears and tell you everything was okay. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” the trickster said. “It’s really nothing serious. I will be over it in no time.” it was a lie and Loki knew it. 

“We both know we won’t. And I must stop lying to myself, too.” you took a deep breath to calm down. “I know you have feelings for me, Loki.” the god wanted to tell you how he didn’t mean to. That if you asked, they would forget about it and never bother you again. But no words could leave his mouth. “And you know what the funny part is?” you asked, and Loki shook his head, trying to avoid your gaze. You cupped his face and made him look you in the eyes. “I feel the same.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

It took you some time but, in the end, you did name your children Jackie and Willson. Just like your favourite song....


End file.
